Press Pause
by Littlest Cinnaminion
Summary: Little drabbles on different moments in Flock life from everyone's point of view. Review, and give me suggestions! Guess who was bored?
1. We are Family

_**OK, so I decided to do one of those collective drabbles, only influenced by whatever song lyric came up next on my iPod. Or, you know, just another random set of words that makes me think of something cool. (Though that will probably go into effect next chapter, seeing as this chapter is all about the song lyrics.) Yet another story idea that came to me while I put on my slippers. This is becoming a problem. What happens if I don't wear shoes?**_

_**But anyway, so yeah. This is me attempting to do drabbles. Hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: No. Just no.**_

__

**ON WITH THE DRABBLES!**

* * *

"_Moment of honesty: someone's gotta take the lead. Tonight who's it gonna be?..."  
Alicia Keys and Drake, "Unthinkable (I'm Ready)"_

Iggy imagines that when he tells his kids how their Auntie Max and Uncle Fang got together, he's only going to have one thing to say to them:

"They stood there and looked at each other like deer in the headlights, because when it comes to relationships, your aunt and uncle have no idea how to take the lead…"

* * *

"_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing. Just pray to a god that I don't believe in…"  
The Script, "Breakeven (Falling to Pieces)"_

Fang was sitting in the middle of a mall, wondering what the hell he was thinking. Iggy and Gazzy were sitting in the food court, and he had wandered off. Sad thing is that he can't even remember what he told the guys he was going to do. _Max wouldn't do that…_

He put his head in his hands, biting his lip. "Even after day three, it's not any easier…" _Like flying with one wing..._

* * *

"_There's a fine line between love and hate and I don't mind. Just let me say that I like that…"  
Breaking Benjamin, "The Diary of Jane"_

Max couldn't figure out for the life of her whether she liked it or hated it when Fang brushed against her or not; that lingering fire that he left was distracting either way…

* * *

"_They say that teenagers scare the living shit outta me…"  
My Chemical Romance, "Teenagers"_

Gazzy was often called the clueless one, and within reason. He was usually the last one to really get something, and that was usually _after _someone had actually told him what was going on. Like when Nudge started to have that one week when she would always be mean to him, and it came at the exact same time every month; he had no idea what was going on, except that ever time the first of the month came around, he should be hiding somewhere.

So when Gazzy noticed that Fang and Max were making "lovey dovey" eyes at each other ("But girls have cooties!") and Nudge, Angel, and Iggy would just smile ("What is wrong with you guys? We have to get them back to normal!") , Gazzy didn't know what to do, except mutter to himself about he never wanted to be a teenager. The entire concept of touching cootie girls was frightening, to say the least.

* * *

"_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong, that I've fallen down and I can't do this alone…"  
Paramore, "My Heart"_

Nudge and Angel—you know, before Angel sort of went off the deep end—used to sit around with each other and just wonder what was going on between Max and Fang. Then as they got older, they recognized the basic plotline of Max and Fang's relationship to be the same as the many romantic movies that they used to watch on cable, and silently became the first "Fax" followers. Nudge thought that the way that the two would get together would be that Fang would get jealous. Angel thought that Fang would propose over candlelit dinner when they were whatever age it was that people proposed, so maybe 16.

It was when Angel and Nudge saw Max break down on the beach after the seashell incident and Fang held her in his arms like she was a piece of really expensive china that they realized that they were _Max and Fang_, not some fairytale couple. Or that girl from 27 Dresses. They would get together anyway in some way that was completely them, and then it would be great and filled with "Faxworks! You know, like fireworks!", as Nudge said. And until then, Nudge and Angel would be their number one fans.

* * *

_**A.N. OK, so that was a little harder than I thought it would be. Huh, it's hard getting the right song lyric for each of these specific moments. I tried to make the drabbles not as completely obvious as the song lyric was and take a different spin on the words. And my favorite has to be Gazzy, because:-**_

_**One: No one gives Gazzy enough love, and**_

_**Two: Cluelessness is awesome. Not that I'm biased or anything being Clueless Wonder #2, Danny Fenton/ Phantom being Clueless Wonder #1, even if he's not as clueless now that he's saved the world…**_

_**Ok, so yeah, REVIEW! PLEASE? YOU LOVE ME, REMEMBER!**_

_**Peace, love, and:-**_

_**Mom: You two are such lazy lima beans!**_

_**Bugsy: No, I see us more as Mexican Jumping Beans.**_

_**Me: La Cucaracha! La Cucaracha!... Lala lala lala la!**_

_**a.k.a. Skittles31**_


	2. Feathers and Sarcasm and Flying OH MY

_**Alright, so I decided to give this another go, since I got some nice reviews for the last chapter. It lifted my self esteem, which is actually rather low, contrary to popular belief. So, without much further ado, this is the next chapter of "Press Pause". This chapter has more quotes that people have said in the past, and I didn't even bother to find the person who said the quote because that would have taken forever and I'm super lazy. Really, I am. Most of these I found on my profile page, which I got off of someone else's profile page, who probably got it from somewhere else and they can't remember where they got it from now either. So it's probably not just me being lazy! I'm probably saving a lot of people a lot of trouble.**_

_**Little voice in the back of my head (her name's Ashanti): Sure, just keep telling yourself that…**_

_**Skittles31: Shush, Ash! No one asked you!**_

_**SO, to shut Ash up, DISCLAIMER: No. Stop asking.**_

__

**And now, ON WITH THE DRABBLES!**

* * *

"_Birds of a feather flock together." _

…Or in Iggy and Gazzy's case, birds with similar pyromaniac tendencies stick together. And get covered in soot together, too.

* * *

"_If you love something, let it go."_

Sorry, whoever said that, but there was no chance in this world that Max was going to give up Fang to some Red Headed Wonder. The apocalypse could come another day.

* * *

"_An apple a day keeps the doctor away… if well aimed."_

Fang snorts, because he aimed something at the whitecoats before with a lot more mass and force and they _still _kept coming.

* * *

"_If at first you don't succeed, redefine success."_

The Flock could do that. They could do that _really _well.

* * *

"_Flying is simple. Just throw yourself at the ground and miss."_

Sadly, the first time Jeb said that to a much younger flock in complete frustration (he thought that flying would have been completely natural for them. Pssh…), the only person who didn't get off the ground was Gazzy. The next time that Jeb said to "imagine you're doing the chicken dance with your wings as you run," he took off.

* * *

"_Don't knock on death's door. Ring the bell and run. He hates that."_

Yeah, because Fang would know. He and death were pretty much best buddies, what with all of _his _near death experiences.

* * *

"_Where am I to go, now that I've gone too far?"_

Sometimes Max wondered this as the whitecoats yelled at and punished her. But somehow, there was always another smartass comment that she had ready by the time that they got over the last one.

* * *

"_Life is empty and so is the fridge."_

Because sometimes, when Fang got too Emo, Gazzy had to come up with some way to lighten the situation… and he was always hungry anyway.

* * *

"_Save the planet, it's the only one with chocolate."_

Sometimes, when the Voice got _really_ fed up with Max, it wondered if this particular "quote of intense knowledge" would get Max to help save the world any faster.

* * *

"_The greatest challenge in life is to find someone who knows all your flaws, differences, and mistakes, and yet still sees the best in you."_

The Flock was lucky, because when Itex had decided that they wanted to do horrible things to 6 normal, all- human babies and then stick them all in one room to monitor them, they had pretty much found the 6 people would know everything about each other, good and bad, and still love each other for it.

* * *

"_I don't have an attitude problem, you have a perception problem."_

Sadly, when Max, Fang, and Iggy tried to tell this to teachers back at the school in Virginia, they wouldn't listen, and both usually ended up in detention for reasons completely beyond them.

* * *

"_I'm not so good at advice. Can I interest you in a sarcastic comment?"_

Nudge knew that "sarcasm" was pretty much Max's default setting, and as much as she loved her big sister, she never could go to Max for advice on certain things. That's probably why Nudge had such a difficult time not calling Dr. M "Mom", since Nudge went to her for all intents and purposes that Max couldn't cover.

* * *

"_I've seen love die way too many times when it deserves to be alive…"  
Paramore, "Emergency"_

Having to give up something because it's for the benefit of someone else really sucks. When Fang left, Nudge and Iggy had to cut off their romance because all sources of romance were a sore spot for Max for weeks. There were fake smiles all around, but they had to do what was best for everyone. Even if it meant tearing out half a heart.

* * *

"_My first kiss went a little like this: *Kiss* and twist …"  
3Oh!3, "My First Kiss"_

Of course, that may be true for a majority of the people in life, but Max and Fang were a completely different story. One of them was bleeding to death and the other was a legitimate, worried wreck. Still, it made for an interesting story to tell their kids.

* * *

_**Ok, so maybe I couldn't resist putting two of the lyric drabbles at the end. Oh well, you love me anyway! Because you know why? IT'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! REVIEW PLEASE! And I really need you all to suggest other quotes in your reviews, too, so that I don't run out of quotes. I'll send you a virtual cookie if you do…and hopefully they won't be burnt when I send them to you…and hopefully I won't have burned down my house in the process of trying to give you cookies….**_

_**You know what? I'll just send you cookies that I got from Entermann's. The gooey ones! Mmmm, cookies… Haha, my compy just underlined "Mmm" and demanded that I add another 'm' to allow it to be recognized as a word.**_

_**You know, I could have put the entire "Come to the dark side. We have cookies" quotation too, but I thought that spoke for itself… **_

_**Ok, I'm done rambling. REVIEW!**_

_**Peace, love, and:-  
Me –while watching reruns of Season 2 of Avatar the Last Airbender with side notes—: "Haha! I'm BOSCO! THAT'S FUNNY!... now who's Bosco?"  
My brother: "YOU IDIOT! HE'S THE BEAR!"  
Me: "OH! THAT'S HIS NAME! I thought he was called Beary…"  
My brother: -face palms-**_

_**a.k.a. Skittles31**_


End file.
